


Oh how tides have changed

by UsagiSketch



Series: Changing tides [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Feferi meets Signless, Keep Tisues on hand, Sadstuck, Talks of the past, wweh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSketch/pseuds/UsagiSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop It! I know t)(at you are not sea-ing me! You sea ")(er" don't you? Im not )(er! I never w)(ale be! Im feferi and )(old onto your rig)(teous leggings cause t)(e tides are going to c)(ange! Read t)(e story already to sea t)(at w)(at I say is tuna!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh how tides have changed

She didn't know how long she had been at this, lifeless white eyes glanced around as once again her scenery changed. her hand rested gently over her chest where her once moirail struck his killing blow. She shakes her head, no reason to make herself sad. The pain still lingered but she had grown accustomed after a while. The hole was still there, prominent as always. Her hair rolled with gentle curls framing her face and cascading down in waves to end at her knees. A soft frown tugged at her lips as she looked about. This bubble was new to her, she took a few steps forward. Blue and green skirts billowed and flowed with her movement. "S)(ello? anyguppie t)(ere?" There was no response at first but then she felt it, someone had just entered the bubble with her. The owner of this memory perhaps? She turned to face him only to be surprised. His clothing was simple, a cloak rapped around his upper body, hood drawn back revealing messy hair and two nubby horns.

* * *

 

He sighed as he entered the all too familiar bubble, he expected to be alone as usual but was proven wrong. Before him with her back to him was a young lady with insanely long hair, her horns curving away from each other in a familiar arch. horns that could only belong to one hue. he prepared himself to leave into another bubble but she had turned, innocent eyes meeting his. It would be rude to leave now. She had fooled him, surely she was not HIC but they looked so similar. Why was she here and why does she look like she is...oh. He could clearly see it now, the hole running through her chest, fuchsia stained what once was a good top. "DOES IT HURT?"

* * *

His voice pulled her from her thoughts, brows furrowing confused before it clicks. He must mean her chest wound, of course he means her chest wound. bringing her hand up to lightly touch her wound she looks down before looking back up at him. "sometides, i kinda got used to it." she bites her lip as she puts two and two together. smiling sadly she speaks once more. "my moirail did t)(is to me. or at least my ex moirail did wit)( )(is w)(ite science." His eyes widden before he frowns and walks over to her. He figured it out by now she must have been an heiress at some point. she was connected to that Empress he was sure of it. "IM SORRY TO HEAR THAT PRINCESS." He must have figured her out. she grabs the fabric of her skirts as he stops a few steps from her. she curtsies still smiling sadly as she gazes up at the older troll. what she said next though confused and surprised him. "T)(e pain t)(at I went t)(oug)( is not)(ing compared to you sir. I've read your preac)(ings and I've heard the tales of you. I'm so sorry for t)(e pain you've endured." Her voice cracks as tears gather in her eyes. "I failed, I wanted to make your beliefs true. I believed in t)(em and yet I couldn't be t)(e -Empress our people needed. I-" She is cut off suddenly by a gentle embrace. 

* * *

 

He had not expected this ever, especially not by a Peixes. What made things worse was he could see the tears falling down her face, someone as pretty as her shouldn't cry. Then again why was she crying? He was a rebelious mutant. Before he knew it he was embracing her trying to soothe and calm her. His pusher ached hearing her confession. She had believed in him. Burrying his nose in her hair, he could smell the sea with a hint of peaches. It was pleasant and soft, it seemed to suit her. "SHHHH HUSH NOW DEAR. ITS OKAY. SHIT DON'T CRY PRINCESS." he could feel her arms wrap around him and for a moment he tensed, he had to remind himself that she though similar in hues, she was not HIC. "Im sorry t)(at my ancestor was so cruel sir." He could see that she had more to say but he found that he didn't want to hear it. That it didn't matter, what did though was that the young lady in his arms calmed down. 

* * *

 

After what seemed like forever which in reality was only a few minutes she did so. stepping out of his arms. Letting out a nervous laugh she rubs at her eyes. Cod she was embarrassed. She looked up to him only to end up crying before him. she expected to see him looking at her with disgust or annoyance but was surprised to find that was not the case. In his eyes she saw wisdom, understanding and what seemed to uncertainty. She understood that though, She was her descendant. Smiling softly at him she speaks up. "I sea more clearly t)(an my fronds give me credit for. I sea t)(at efin t)(oug)( you look at me, you st-eel sea )(-ER, )(IC. I want you to know t)(at we may be connected wit)( t)(e same tide of blood but t)(ats all. I w)(ale never follow )(er current. Its not tuna t)(at I am pike )(er. My name is Feferi, and as the currents c)(ange, so does the tide. they are alwaves c)(anging."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors. This was written right before work so I was in a bit of a hurry!   
> ~Usagi


End file.
